Desperate times
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Jane scooted closer and placed a kiss on the top of both Lisbon and Liam's head. 'Just look at the bright side, Teresa. Now you can prepare him for the cop world you're going to send him to anyways.' 'He's five months old, Jane.' 'So? I thought you would start teaching him ninja moves as soon as he popped out.'" Established Jisbon, rated K plus for just plain fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: I can manage more one-shots than multi-chaps at the moment, so... I'm still going to continue 'I need you', even though some people hate it. I'm writing for ****_myself_**** after all.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_**'Desperate measures'**_

"For future reference, I still don't agree."

"We don't have a choice, Teresa."

"Yes, that's what you keep telling me but the fact is that I still have Liam in my arms and we're still in front of the sister's house to interview her."

Jane sighed, and reached over to brush a strand of hair out of Lisbon's face. She smiled faintly, and threw little Liam a few inches into the air to make him rest on her waist instead of her hip, where her gun was.

She hated the holidays, and especially now that they had a son to look after. The team was visiting family, mostly outside of the state, and Jane and Lisbon were left to solve a few minor crimes – no murders. Like they didn't have anything better to do.

To make matters worse, the daycare Liam usually went to was closed this time of the year – apparently, the owners assumed everybody would be home anyways – so they couldn't leave him there. Going to another daycare was not an option since Liam was not even six months old yet, and he required special attention due to him having most of Jane's genes.

Lisbon had rather left Liam at the HQ, but the only one there able to look after the boy was LaRoche, and though she had complete trust in him that he was able to lead a unit, he wasn't exactly a happy man and she didn't want to leave her son with him. Leaving Jane alone at the HQ wasn't a good idea either, as well as leaving Liam alone – if not more – so she'd had no other option than to take both with her.

The fact that she still had her gun on her didn't calm her down either.

"And I don't think that LaRoche would agree on this either."  
"Why? Because it's a sign that we've been unprofessional? I think it's a good thing. People now know that we're productive-"  
"Jane!" Lisbon interrupted, and turned her back on Jane fairly quickly. Jane smiled when he saw Liam turned his head to look at his father. The little boy wriggled his hand from between his and Lisbon's body and then reached out for Jane.

"Hey little guy. We've got some convincing to do tonight. We don't want to sleep on the couch, now do we?"

Lisbon was about to give him a witty remark when the door opened.

In the doorway stood a woman, probably somewhere in her mid-fifties. She smiled immediately when she saw Jane, but then her smile faltered when she saw Liam. It was obvious that she didn't hate children, but she hadn't expected Jane and Lisbon to visit her with a child either.

"Uh... hi?"  
"Hi. I'm agent Teresa Lisbon, this is my partner, Patrick Jane. We're-"  
"And who is this little man?" the woman asked, and stepped closer to Lisbon to adore Liam.

Lisbon exchanged looks with Jane, who just nodded. She sighed, and clutched her son closer.

"Liam. Liam Jane."  
The woman looked at Lisbon for a few seconds, before it clicked. Her eyes widened as she looked between Lisbon and Jane, and she swallowed to hide her smile.

"Oh."

"Can we come in?" Lisbon asked, and the woman nodded.

"Sure, sure." She stepped aside to let them in.

Jane sat down before Lisbon, and she handed him Liam but the boy protested, and Lisbon took him back with a sigh – but accompanied with a smile made her look less like the wicked witch of the west and more like a worried – and tired – mother.

"Can I offer you a drink?"  
Jane immediately smiled, and nodded. "Tea, please."

Lisbon sighed, and looked at Liam who had a strand of her hair in his little hands. She wanted to have coffee, but she was still nursing and to have a more energetic child due to an overdose of caffeine was not really optional.

She shook her head when the woman looked at Jane, and watched as she went to make tea for Jane.

Jane scooted closer in an instant and placed a kiss on the top of both Lisbon and Liam's head. "Just look at the bright side, Teresa. Now you can prepare him for the cop world you're going to send him to anyways."  
"He's five months old, Jane."  
"So? I thought you would start teaching him ninja moves as soon as he popped out."  
Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Sure, put it like that. It wasn't just popping out, you know. It took a lot of pain."  
Jane gently placed two fingers on her jaw and made her turn her head. He placed a small kiss on her lips, and when he pulled back, he smiled sweetly at her. It didn't escape either of them that she didn't fight him when he'd kissed her, had just accepted the sweet gesture.

"I assume you're here to talk about Noreen?" the woman asked as she put the cup of tea on the table. Jane moved away from Lisbon to finish his tea, and Lisbon nodded.

"Can you tell us the relationship you had with your sister?"

The woman winched, and nodded.  
"Oh, sure. Let's just say that for Noreen, nothing was too much. I told her many times, Noreen, you have to be discreet in life sometimes, that's what I told her. But no, stubborn, oh, _so_ stubborn. I mean, it's not a good boost for the name of our family after all."  
"What do you mean, she wasn't discreet?"  
"She, uh... her husband was a rich and influential man. He would give her anything she wanted, if she just asked for it."  
"Ah, so you were jealous," Jane stated, and the woman's eyes widened.  
"What? No! She deserved him!"  
"Meh, you were jealous. Just admit it-"  
"Jane," Lisbon tried to stop him, but he didn't listen.

"There's no judge in the world who would convict you-"  
"If she hadn't filed a complaint against me I would have gotten away with it!"  
All of them were quiet, as the woman realized what she had done wrong. Jane's lips formed a perfect 'o' as he looked at Lisbon, who in return had a similar expression on her face.

The only one making sounds was Liam, who was contently sucking on his own hand.

The woman swallowed, looked at the cup in her hands. She slowly put it down and then made a run for it.

Lisbon already cursed, quickly moved to put Liam in Jane's lap and ran after the woman.

Jane tutted, as he turned his son in his lap so the boy was facing him.

"Why do they always run?" he asked. Liam put his index finger in his mouth, looking at Jane with his head slightly tilted. Jane chuckled as he saw a bit of saliva dribbling out of the boy's mouth.

"Watch and learn, Liam," Jane whispered, pointing at Lisbon who was arresting the woman – it was one of these moments in which Jane had no idea _why_ she was arresting somebody – and smiling himself. "One day, you're going to be as bad ass as your mother."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just an aspiring writer... I don't take complete pleasure out of only seeing that you read this story. I need concrete evidence, like faving it or reviewing. So... please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top of it?**


End file.
